The Lost Journals : Emmett's Story
by ACullensHeart
Summary: Winner of Fan Fiction of the month on TA, this is Emmett's story. Learn how one family deals with the loss of a son and how another tries to help him understand his new life and family. Who knew one very happy day could change everything and everyone.
1. Prolog

The Lost Journals: Emmett's Story

Rating: PG13-mild violence, detailed descriptions

Characters: Emmett, Emmett's human family members and the Cullen's

NOTE: I own nothing that is pertaining to the Twilight Saga. All names and/or reference to TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLISPE, or BREAKING DAWN in anyway or form belong to the author STEPHENIE MEYER. Thank you Stephanie for creating these GREAT books. I don't think that there is but just in case. Any other reference to any thing that may seem like something they may have, the rights belong to their respectful owner. This is a fan fiction story to give Emmett a back-story. This is the first time ever doing anything like this so let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

PREFACE:

Writing in a journal was something that I started when I was in school. What started out as a school assignment ended up giving me something to do and soon became a habit I still do to this day. I wanted to have something to leave behind to tell my children's children about the history of their family. My journals were found at my sister's cabin in Washington at her death. It was something I thought I had lost forever. . . . . . . . .

A/N For those of you who have read this before or may have stopped because it was 20,000 words. I have gone through it and have edited and added and broke the story into chapters. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.


	2. Chap 1 Family

Hello Again this was the first Fan Fiction I wrote. It won the Fan Fiction of the Month at TA. I hope you all enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: Family

Have you ever lost something that you thought was lost forever. Well I did! When I was a child I kept journals, I recently found them when we went to clean out my sister house. It's been about ten years since she passed away. Below is the story of my family and I. Which now I am the last member off, well I have necies and newphews and their children but I never got the chance to get to know them. Here's my story, the story of my life.

My name is Emmett Dale McCarty. In the McCarty family I was the youngest son until I was about 3 yrs old. My mom then had a set of twins, one boy and one girl. My mom didn't know she was having twins at the time, I guess that is why my sister is often called the surprise child she was the second one born out the the set. It was great, I was know longer the youngest child and now I would have a sister. I would have another brother to but I already have two, so really what is having another one. My two older brothers are Ryan who 16 and Tyler who is 15 years old. Then me, I'm 13 and handsome and you can't forget my younger brother Jaysen and sister Michaela they are 10 years old. My mom had a house full but never played favorites but dad always did. We all knew that Michaela was his favorite and if we let anything happen to her we were in big trouble. There again we were all really very protective over her anyway, the chances that something happening to here were very slim. I guess that is what you get when you have 4 brothers over 6 ft tall and you are only 5'7'.

My parents are J.D. McCarty and Lillian Rose McCarty. We lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in a nice two story home that has a beautiful view of the Smokey Mountains. There is a small river at the end of the of our land, it didn't matter the time of year it was always beautiful. My mom loves sitting out there in her rocker dad made for her one year for christmas. She often makes comments about how it is her vacation away from home. My father makes maps. His real title is a land surveyor; he works for the Government they change the name every couple of years. He travels all over the state writing down all kinds of numbers, drawing where the rivers and mountains are. All of his drawings are done with the greatest detailed of the area he is in. In the summer we get to go out with him for a few weeks. This is how our annual family camping trip got started. Mom is lost without him when he is gone longer than a couple of days. So every summer we travel with him for two weeks. Our camping trip is something that we have done since before I can remember. My mom, well she said her job was trying to raise 1 princess and a house full of boys. However, I do not see my mom making Michaela into a princess she wants. My sister is such a tom boy! Sometimes mom would go into town and help our neighbors out at their bakery, J.P.'s Pastries and Desserts. She loved baking, well my mom she was the perfect mom in so many ways.

Our family is not rich but we never had the need to want for anything. We were what my dad said was comfortable. Rules around the house weren't bad either. We had to go to school, make the best grades that we could and do our chores. We all knew that no matter what we did or how we did it our parents would be proud of us for doing our best. My mom and sister kept the house clean. My dad, my brothers and I kept up with the outside chores. My dad made my sister a little garden that was behind the house. I remember Mom being so upset with him, my sister would play out there for hours. But some how it seemed the garden kept getting bigger and bigger year after year. My sister always blamed my mom, my mom blamed nana. Nana always said, "If it grows in nana's garden then it's good enough for her granddaughters garden. Before she knew it the garden as almost as long as our house.

I know that the chapter is a little short but there is more to come. I am going to update in a couple of days. Please review!


	3. Chap 2:Growing Up

Okay everyone here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. Stephenie Meyers own the Twilight characters, I am just giving Emmett a back story.

Chapter 2 : Growing Up

Growing up was a lot of fun at my house. We were always busy doing something, doing homework, doing chores, in my case getting into trouble. During the school year we worked hard in our studies and of course our chores. During the summer we were off on our next camping trip or going to a grandparents house. My Parent were always getting compliments on how she was raising the most polite young men and a wonderful little lady. That was one thing we knew, our manners.

My brother Ryan was the oldest, he often thought at times he was better than Tyler and I. However he was better in school and being very creative. He would volunteer at the hospital down from our school in the children ward. He put on puppet shows and would teach kids how to make bag and sock puppets. All of his puppets we made by him and looked just as good as a professional. Ryan thought it was the coolest thing ever. Mom gave him the nickname "family actor". He later moved to New York so he could go to school. He stills volunteers at the local hospitals and should be finished with school in a couple of years. He still comes home every summer for our family camping trip and comes home for the holidays. He claims that it is just to visit but we know it's because of mom's cooking.

Tyler was at one time the middle child but now he is the second oldest brother. He is very SMART, He seems to be smart in every subject. I'm so Jealous! He is quiet most of the time reading the latest book or doing something with his hands. During the summer he would go Colorado and work on a snow dog ranch for a couple of weeks. It wasn't far from nana's house, so mom said it was ok. Tyler loved animals; if he could he would turn our farm into a dog ranch too. He moved to California when he was 18, where he began to work on things that are called moving pictures. When he wrote mom, he told her that his title was a Lighting Guy. Dad said that he was making a living out of screwing in light bulbs. Tyler said that it was fun and that he would one day create things so they could do live shows with lights. He as well still makes time to come home for the Family camping trip as well as the holidays. He too comes home for the cookin, nobody can resist mom's pies.

As for Michaela and Jaysen, well they were very close. They were the 1st set of twins in the family and our little town. Mom always said they were very special, truly they were. I was no longer consider "momma's little baby boy" that title now belongs to my baby brother Jaysen. Jaysen was the first one born by seven minutes he came out screaming, while Michaela was quite. Jaysen is like Tyler in many ways. He loves to read, always making a's and always at the library. He loves adventure to; we would always go rock climbing or jumping off of something. We were all going to jump off the bridge into the creek but my sister chickened out. She referred to herself as a "Lady" and said that "Ladies" don't jump off of bridges. That would be the only time she referred to herself as a "Lady". Jaysen made plans for his life. He was always talking about how he was going to be a Doctor. Find a cure or a new operation that would put him in the history books. Our parents always encouraged us to be whatever we wanted to be. Deep down inside they knew we would do great things and even if we didn't we knew we were loved.

Michaela however is not a princess, far from it. She is more of a tomboy than anything. I guess it was because she was our only sister and she lived in a house full of boys. We were all she had to play with, so we taught her how to climb trees, go fishing, hiking, all the things we liked doing. We were very close, even though her and Jaysen seemed to be inseparable most of the time. I believe we were still closer. My mom hated the fact that she was always trying to do everything the boys were doing. She enjoyed school, but loved art class better. I guess you could say that she was more like Ryan. She is always creating something. I guess you could say that our family was kind of creative in more ways then one. I'm not for sure who we get that from, dad's side probably. She would often say when she grew up she was going to make a book, full of colored pictures of nature and all it beauty's. One of my favorite things she used to say was "We live in a beautiful picture, just waiting to be taken". My brothers and I were extremely protective of her and made for sure everyone knew it to.  
Me on the other hand, well I saved the best for last. I am the third son my parents had, I'm so glad I am no longer the baby of the family. I did okay in school. I made passing grades. I was not like my brothers at all when it came to school. I would do the occasional reading but I was mostly fishing or doing some other outside activity. I played sports in school, the only one in our family. Our couch at school said I would be better at basketball instead baseball. I guess it was because of how tall I was. I was the tallest in the family at a towering height of 6'3. Something my sister really liked and used it often to her advantage. I was good enough to actually do something like this as a job. How much fun would it be to get paid to play a sport you love to do. However, my parents said they would prefer something a little more professional just in case playing sports didn't pay off.

My parents made our home a very loving, peaceful and fun place to live. While we were growing up my dad would always be home on the weekends and was never gone longer that 4 days at a time. There were a couple of times that he was gone for 2 or 3 weeks at a time, but not very often. Most of the time, during the summer, is when he would be gone for long periods of time. This is how our family camping trips started. We got to travel all over the place in Tn, Ky, and the Carolinas. My mom would needle point or work on her lasted quilt during this time. Sometimes we would go to our grandparent's houses. But most of the time we would go during the school year. I guess you could say that I was pretty lucky growing up. In my eye's I had the best family anyone could ask for.

Okay Hope you enjoy, don't worry you will need tissue's soon enough. Please review, the reviews I get are better than the cake I decorate. Thanks


	4. Chap 3: My Sister and I

Hi Everyone , I will continue to update for the ones who enjoy this story. Even though there are about 4 of you, I still owe it to you to finish this story and give you what I believe Emmett would have went through. So Enjoy!

S. Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 3 : My Sister and I

Emmett's P.O.V.

The older we got the closer we got. I was no doubt her favorite brother and the coolest. Even though we all protected her and looked after her, I was the only one who would let her do what ever she wanted, within reason that is. I would have been killed by my brothers if I let anything happen to her. The older Jaysen got the more his nose would be in a book. Reading the latest updates about different schools he wanted to go to and topics that were in the medical field that he wanted to study. Ryan and Tyler had moved away not long ago, so I was kind of the only one left. We enjoy being around each other though. We went for walks in the woods that boarder out land. Most of the time it was so she could find another "perfect spot". She loved finding the "perfect spot" and it was never the same place twice. Each spot would be drawn in her journal. She was quit the artist, just like dad.

We would often go fishing a lot of the time, you could say it was our thing. It's so funny because she never puts the worm on the hook. We had a favorite place too; all of the fish seemed to always be there. We would cut through the wood to get to the creek that was about a mile from our house. Our fishing hole has also been called the 'perfect spot" at one time and has also held the honor of making it in her journal twice. The fishing hole was beautiful, it was hard to find the right words to describ it. The rocks were so big you could sit on them or even lay down on to take a nap. Trees so full and tall, it provided the perfect shade. I would say that our fishing hole would have the lucky pleasure of being in her journal again. One day on our way to the fishing hole she was really quite, something rare for her. I knew something was on her mind. Then all of a sudden it started to come out. Awww, the mystery is!

"I don't think I will be fishing today, I need to talk to you about something important," she said as she headed to her rock.

"What about" I said while I was trying to recovery from being shocked and confused.

"The spring barn dance" You could see the smile come across her face when she said " Mr. Blooms son Brad asked me to the dance"

"And" I said with a look on my face that could have split ice in half.

"Well, I want to go, but I am afraid to say yes. You see there are about 5 reasons to be scared, there's dad and all my brothers"

Know doughtily a blank look came across my face. Followed by the raising of the eye brows, tightening of the muscules, you know how it is. She then went on to say that she had some over the top protective brothers. I wonder who she could have been referring to. Of course we were protective. Was she crazy, she was our only sister, our BABY sister as a matter of fact. My brothers and I often said that we were going to hold interviews in order to date our sister. Only the best could date her, well only the best would survive to date our sister. I told her I would talk to Brad in English class. The panic in her face after I said that made me drop my fishing pole from laughing so hard. 

"Don't worry, I will only joke around with him, I will not threaten him yet. I will wait until you guys at least start to date.

"When are you going to tell dad, better yet the rest of your brothers?"

"Not sure, but I will." She said with a worried look on her face.

I couldn't wait to see the look in their faces. My brothers would be coming home in about a week, this was going to be great. We ended up staying out at the creek until it was almost dark. Mom was going to kill us both, well me any way. Oh well, it's was not the first time and it will not be the last. As we walked in the room you could tell mom was mad at us but she still kept our dinner out. Even though it was cold it was still good. I don't think my mom could cook something bad.

Michaela and I went to the lake often after our talk. A few weeks later she started to date Brad. I was right; the look on their faces was priceless. No one could imagine that she was all grown up, especially dad. Ryan and I had a bet going on, that the dates would not last long. Brad was a lot like Jaysen, always reading, doing research, anything about school. She tried many times to get him to go on walks or even go fishing. With her love of the outdoors, this was something that he would have to enjoy to. However, he came up with every excuse that he could on why he couldn't go. Finally she gave up and they went their separate ways, while we went back to ours. Going fishing, being late for dinner, and our walks in the woods looking for that "perfect spot" to put in her book. I couldn't say that I was upset about their break-up, I just look at it like he saved his own life by being boring.

Finally the time came for me to go away to school. I wanted to hold off for a while but I figured I better get it done and over with. Mom and Dad were happy about the choice of school I choose to go to. It wasn't as far away as my brothers had gone but if it was farther than the general store on the corner, it was to far for my sister. She wasn't going to be happy at all! My brothers picked on me for not "Leaving Home" as they put it. I honestly wanted to stay close, I was closer to moms cooking.

The day finally came, I told her and boy I am in trouble. Mom thought it was best if I tell her at dinner, she even fixed her favorite meal. She was so wrong, the last time I saw my sister that upset was when Jaysen threw her bear that nana gave her in the river. If looks could kill I would have died right there in my chair. The headlines in our town paper would read: _POOR EMMETT DROWNED IN PINTO BEANS and CORNBREAD BY SISTER_. Then she started to tear up. I knew what was next. I hated when she cried. Why did I have to be the brother who turned into a softy when she cried. Well I was the first to always give in when she cried, it took a little more for my brother to cave in.

"May I leave the table now?" she said with anger in her eyes, followed by more tears

"No, young lady you may not, now finish your dinner." with mom's calm voice I was hoping it would end there. Boy was I wrong! Again!

As she pushed her plate away she replied " I'm not hungry anymore, feed it to the horse!"

"Come on now sis, it will be okay. I won't be far, I will still come home. Just not as often but more than Ryan and Tyler. That has to count for something." That only got me in more trouble.

"Far, not far" she screamed at me "Can you walk home after school? Will you be home for dinner at night? Are you going to come home to go fishing with me? Who is going to help me find my Perfect Spots? It's not fair!"

She looked at my dad and told him in the most serious voice, I think I ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Ok dad, ground me if you want, but I'm going to my room now. I'm tired" she turned and looked at me and said "Don't you dare think of following either EMMETT DALE MCCARTY! I have nothing to say to you."

She used my whole name and said it so mean too. With that being said she stormed off to her room, saying goodnight to everyone but me. Jaysen looked at me and laughed while trying to spit out the words "You did it now, wait unit I tell your brothers. I think they might even beat you up over this."

"Ok now kids" my dad said as he was getting up to go check on my sister. It would take a miracle for me to get out of this. It was getting late so I decide to go to my room and think. As I was going up to my room you could hear my dad and sister talk.

Then he started to read a book to her, this is something that he did often. As she would get older the material that was read to her grew as well. You could say that it was their special thing, a daddy's girl type of thing. As my dad started to go down stairs he looked up at me and said, "You better give her a few days son, she is really upset with you."

"I didn't mean to upset her, she hates me doesn't she." I had to ask.

"No, I don't think she could ever hate you. You have to understand she's not mad at you, just mad that you are leaving. You are her best friend and her brother. So she is loosing two things she holds on to.

A couple of weeks went by and not one word came out of her mouth toward me. She acted as if I wasn't there, I didn't exist. I had to come up with something. I couldn't go away to school and we were not are on speaking terms yet. So dad and I were talking one day, we came up with a plan. She would stay out with us the entire time instead of a couple of weeks. We would tell her that her brothers couldn't make it when indeed they would be there. Her tent would already be set up so that when she got there all she would have to do is NOTHING. Ryan and Tyler would make her something, I better write my brothers soon before I forget. I could even get some flowers to put around her tent. Since we were staying up there for her and Jaysen's birthday, Mom decided to get them a cake. Everything would be great, really great. The best thing of all it would be a really nice surprise. Wish me luck, was all I kept thinking as I went down to our fishing hole alone once again.

Stay tuned Emmett get attacked and the family falls apart. Don't worry Edward will be appearing soon. Please Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chap 4: The Camping Trip

Hello Guys, here is the latest update. Hope you like it and Please review.

S. Meyers owns Twilight

Chapter 4: The Camping Trip

Emmett's P.O.V.

Two months has passed since I told my sister I was leaving to go to school and she is still giving me the cold shoulder treatment. It's not as bad as it was before and the looks of death stopped a couple of weeks ago. So in a way I guess things are getting better. My mother confirmed that my other two brothers would be coming home for the family camping trip this year. We told my sister that it was just going to be Jaysen, her, our parents and me of course. My dad went out and bought a new tent for her. I was going to set everything up for her. My brothers should be on their way, everything was going as scheduled.

Tyler built her a nice set of end table for her room and sent them to Ryan. I kidnapped a drawing out of her "perfect spot" journal and sent it to Ryan. If she knew it was missing I would have been dead by now. She would probably bury me in the garden. He will bring down the tables when he comes down. He painted one of her favorite scenes on it. It was the winter river with the snow covered rocks while the sun was setting. It was truly beautiful, I have to say it is one of my favorite one's to.

As I laid in my bed watching the sunrise on this beautiful Wednesday morning, I couldn't have been happier. The day was finally here, the day to make my sister happy with me again. I know it shouldn't have bothered me the we were not talking but it did. Jaysen, dad and I left and headed to the camping area. Along the way we stop by the train station and picked up my brothers. My mom was supposed to wait two days and then head out to the camping site. Things were still going as planned.

It's early Friday morning and today was the day that we were to be on speaking terms again for sure. I left early this morning to go to Grace's General store to pick up her cake that we ordered, along with the rest of our supplies. Dee the owner wife was a great friend of the family. By the time I got back to camp my mom and sister was there, lucky enough Jaysen was still sleeping and my brothers were by the lake catching breakfast. She definitely left early. Thankfully not all of the surprised was ruined. Of course with my sister being the curious type, the first thing out of her mouth was why are there so many tents. She also pointed out that's moms tent area looked very pretty. Little did she know that is what I created for her, Jaysen helped a little. Well, by that time I couldn't hold it in that much longer. Then out came the laughter when I saw my brothers standing behind the tent making silly faces. Somehow they managed to get Jaysen up and I hinted to dad and all of a sudden we all yelled, "surprise".

A huge smile covered her face from ear to ear as she noticed her brothers were here and the family was altogether. That's all I needed to know things were going to get back to normal. She gave a big hug and kiss to everyone and when she got to me she gave me a punch in the shoulder followed by a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, as she whispered "I'm Still mad at you but I love you more." "I'm still your brother" I told her and with that I think that I gave her the biggest bear hug in history. Everyone around us just busted out laughing at us. It was going to be a great two weeks! With the crazy looks that my brothers were giving me I started wondering if my mother filled my brothers in on the whole story on why our sister was mad at me. They should remember, she did the same thing to them, not as bad but she did. Well, I'll fill them in this after noon.

While we are settling in to having a nice evening of fishing, I began to explain about the last two month of torture Michaela put me though. If I left anything out Jaysen butted in and told them detail by detail. They just laughed at me, they all agreed that I created the mess. By giving into to her all the time, Tyler told me that being the cool brother had it's consequence. We spent the entire day catching up, telling each other story's. It was nice just sitting there spending the day with your brothers. But still as the entire day went by Michaela was nowhere to be found. I was starting to wonder if she was still upset with me. The sun was setting now, so we headed back up to camp with the days best catch in our hands. When we got back to our surprise there were flowers set up in front of our tents and around camp. Michaela must have gone out with dad for the day. She had decorated the whole camp site, she was laying next to dad while he was explaining what he had drawn for the day.

"Hey dad, we're home." I shouted out

"Quiet down you big bear, your sister is sleeping."

"Who were you talking to then?"

"Your sister." At times I wonder about my dad.

"Hey there boys, what did you catch for dinner tonight?" My mom asked as my older brother gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi mom!" they said together

"Fish of course!" Jaysen said as if it was the most obvious choice.

"Really son, you have got to be kidding me. I thought that maybe when you went fishing that you could have caught a cute little bunny with a pink furry tail."

"Funny mom, real funny."

"Okay now, someone go get a pillow for your sister. you know how she is when she get woke up. She worked really hard around camp today and you boys go clean the fish for dinner. Honey go help the boys with the fish and can you start the fire."

"Okay dear, boys you heard your mother, let get going."

We all sat by the fire, eating until we were stuffed, exchanging stories of how our year had been going and giving me advise of what school was going to be like. Ryan made fun of me for staying really close to home, however my sister quickly pointed out that it was far enough. Our parents just laughed at us. Micheala sat close to me and pretty much didn't let me out of her site for long. I swear in the next couple of days she is going to talk my ear off with everything that i've missed. We pretty much did the same thing each day. We would go fishing or swimming or go out with dad for the day, mom would sit at camp and work on her quilt. Sometimes she would come to the lake while we were swimming and work on her quilt there or read a book. However it seemed like by the end of the day the whole family was together out by the lake swimming, fishing or doing something. We were together, everything was going to be perfect or so I thought.

*Okay everyone, Please review, it is like get sweet treats for breakfast. I really do like reading them. Next chapter coming up soon.


	6. Chap 5: The Nightmare Happens

Hello everyone hope everything is fine. Here's the next chapter in Emmetts life.

I hope you enjoy and as always S. Meyers owns Twilight.

CHAPTER 5: The Nightmare Happens

Emmett's P.O.V.

About a week into our trip dad was saying at dinner one night that we needed to be careful when going far away from camp. With concern in his eyes we knew something was wrong, he went on to say he has found grizzly tracks and lots of them. Grizzly bears were not uncommon for this area but dad did worry to much sometimes. Little did I know this would be the last time our family would be together as a whole. The next day thing went just like every other day. My older brothers went fishing, Jaysen and I were playing the roles of the family sleepy heads…. again. Dad had already left and mom was in her rocker working on her latest quilt likes always. The only thing different is that today I can start teasing my sister about her 17th birthday, it's Jaysen's too but he didn't really like celebrating his birthday much.

When I got up my mom had a shocked expression on her face. I looked at my mom and said "Heaven sakes mom it's not the 1st time I've slept in."

"I know" she said "but I thought you were with your father. I sent your sister after you. She was really happy this morning, she wanted to fill you in on everything you missed in the last two months. I do believe your in for it now." She said with that famous 'I told you so' smile.

"What! It's not safe for her to be out there alone and why didn't you wake me up anyway. We could have been fishing by now. Two months mom, It's been two long months. I mean fishing wish Jaysen was not the greatest thing to do. He wouldn't stop reading his books and he even lost Michaela's favorite pole to. She's going to have a massive fit when she finds out. "

" Like I said, she wanted to spend the day with you. So I told her you went out with dad, she was only about 15 min. behind you. I told her it was ok. She left an hour ago, I think you better get a move on it son." With a glowing smile on her face she just looked at me and said "You are 45 minutes late." I think my mom is enjoying this. With that I got dressed as fast as I could, gave mom a quick kiss on the forehead and shouted back at her while running to catch up with dad and Michaela that

"I love you"

"You too son, don't forget tomorrow is their birthday"

At that time I wasn't given a reason to panic but I was worried. I slowly made my way to where my dad was and as soon as I realize that she was nowhere to be found. I began to worry more. I confirmed my worst nightmare when our eyes meet and then he knew something was wrong. My dad said with a deep worried voice,

"What's wrong, is everything okay".

"It will be if you say that Michaela is with you. Just say she is in a tree or sitting somewhere close drawing something like always. Just say she is here with you."

"She's not with me, when I left this morning she was in her tent asleep. Did you check her tent before coming out here!"

"Of course I did dad, mom said she sent her out her so she could spend the day with me, mom thought I was already up and waiting for you by the lake."

"Well, I haven't seen her all morning."

He hasn't seen her all morning! Did I really hear him correctly, what could of happened? As a hundred things started going through my mind, I kept thinking she's lived with four brothers her entire life, she's okay. But saying "she's okay" couldn't stop the amount of worry that was running through me. I told my dad that I was going to the lake; I would be back later with Michaela and not to worry. As I was going to the lake I could hear my dad say "see you soon."

I got to the lake and once again my sister was nowhere to be found and my brothers had not seen her all morning either. The worry only got worse, with that I had to tell my brothers what mom and dad said. With the looks in their eyes, they were thinking the same thing I was. But none of us wanted to say it. Our sister was LOST. This was my fault, if I wouldn't have taken my sister everywhere I went or let her do anything she wanted to do when we did things, the list just went on and on and on. Ryan looked at me and said don't worry she's back at camp and in her tent or something.

We walked into camp and by now mom was pacing with dad while jaysen was still sleeping I swear he could sleep all day. We were all there except Michaela. Mom started to cry and with that Jaysen woke up and was out of his tent in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong, what's going on, what did I miss."

"Michaela is missing that's what and we can't find her" I had to find the courage to say the word missing.

"Why are you waiting until now to wake me up?"

"We were not for sure until now." I told him, he just look at the three of us, he is diffently mad now. That's one thing that they share. When they get mad there is no living with them.

"Okay kids lets find your sister, Ryan and Emmett you search from here to were you found me this morning, Jaysen and Tyler you search from here to the lake and around in that area. Your mom and I will search where I was at yesterday. Meet back here at sundown. I mean it boys, Even if Michaela is not with you I want you back at camp by sundown. Everything will be okay."

I don't think I have every heard him say anything in that tone of voice before. You know the tone, army drill sergeant and with that we were off. By now we only had a couple of hours to look for her. Hopefully that is all we needed but knowing Michaela if she was lost, then it was going to take us a while to find her. I mean sometimes she could get lost in her own back yard. While panic was still on our faces, time flying past us and the sun beginning to set. We had no choice we had to go, so we headed back to camp. When we got there Jaysen and Tyler were already there and you could hear out parents coming up behind us. We were all standing there for only second when mom fell to her knees and broke down, while worry slide across our faces. Ryan started to panic along with Tyler and I. Jaysen started to spit out what we all were thinking.

"She's out in the woods, by herself, there are wild animals, what about the grizzly's, we have to find her now. We can't wait! What do we do now, it's dark and she's so little, and by now I bet you she is starving. You know how she get's when she is hungry. And if she is sleepy, you know gets cranky. She can't leave me; I cant be a twin without her. You have to let us go back out dad. You can't…"

Dad interrupted him quilkly not letting him get another word out "everything is going to be fine."

We were all worried but we all had the hope that dad was right. As Jaysen and Tyler gather the wood to make the fire, mom started to explain the outburst Jaysen made, saying that it is a twin thing. She has read a couple of studies on twins, the studies seem to agree saying that most of them had a need to stay close to one another. It's very hard to explain she said. I tried to give them their own rooms a couple of times but it never worked. I waited until they were 13 years old and tried again. How ever, there were still times that they ended up in one room. That is why there is a cot in each of their rooms and I guess is the reason why Jaysen always brings an extra sleeping bag when we go camping. You could tell she was telling stories to keep her mind off of things. She was telling one, than another, and another. Ryan was helping dad make dinner and I went off to check her tent to see if by some chance she was there but no luck.

We all had trouble sleeping that night, when the day began to creep up we were all up and ready to go. Dad gave us teams again and we were off. Mom shouted out "your dad and I love you Boys". One by one we shouted back I love you too, those were the last words that I said to my parents. We were walking for what seemed to be hours when we saw something shinny on the trail that we were on. Ryan ran after it but it was nothing but the sun hitting a rock.

Not far ahead we found her shoe, there was blood, my heart began to sink. It was not a lot but just enough to make us both panic, by this time we knew there were only a few hours left before the sun was going to set. I remember telling Ryan to go after dad and I would stay here to keep the spot. With that being said Ryan was off in a hurry and I began shouting her name over and over again. With no luck and me to be walking in what I thought was circles I decided to sit and think. Clear my head, make a plan of action, do something instead of nothing. All of a sudden you could hear someone crying, my heart stopped and I became hopeful. The closer I got the louder the sound became and the calmer I became as the hope filled me.

Then it happened, out of nowhere a grizzly came at me. As I turned to run in the other direction I saw her, she was laying on her side up against a tree, she was dirty and all scraped up from the looks of things. She kind of looked like a broken doll in a way. About that time I began to feel the worst pain I have ever felt, as I turned around another sharp pain shot up and down my body, then another one. As I fell to the ground I knew the bear caught up to me, it was going to kill me. I tried over and over to get away and with each attempt the bear kept on attacking. Screams filled the air, the pain I saw in my sister eyes was horrible. It was like being in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I couldn't protect her from this, I couldn't protect her from the pain, I knew I was going to die; I knew my sister would live with this for the rest of her life. I heard her screams, while she hiding against the tree frozen with pain and fear. I must have blacked out; it was if I was in a dream state or something, maybe I was. I don't know maybe I was taking the long way to heaven. The 1st thing I remember was seeing an angel, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I heard her say in the softest voice

"Everything will be okay, I'm here to help." "Don't be frighten, you will be okay soon."

That was my last human memory.

Below is an entry from my Sister's Journal. How could such a happy beginning to a day end so wrong.

"_Its bright and early, you could hear my older bothers as they played around while getting everything ready for the daily fishing trip. They have tried many times to teach me how to put worms on hooks but it is so nasty. Emmett dose it for me, they wont. Mom was saying bye to dad and with that I thought it would be nice to spend the day with him and Emmett, maybe we could go fishing or find a "perfect spot". My book has not had anything added in a while. It's about time I forgave my brother, I think I have put him through enough. Why do I have to be the baby of the family, I'm even the shortest. But I am almost grown and in one day I will be 17. So I better just suck it up and deal with it. I have hundreds of thing to tell Emmett, he has missed so much lately. Even though he is my brother, he is also my best friend. I cant wait for this day to begin….more to come….."_

_I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think. Please review. Coming soon Emmett's meets his angel. _


	7. Chap 6: The Angel

Hello Everyone, He is the next chapter. It is a little shorter than the other ones but still good. Hope you enjoy and as always I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 6: The Angel

Rosalie P.O.V.

Today was a very stressful day for me. I've been a vampier for almost 2 years now. It's getting easier but harder at the same time. I almost attacked a couple this morning. The only thing they did wrong was take a morning walk and smell good. I could have been doing them a favor actually. Dose she really know him or is she blinded by love. I was once in love but the ended quickly and not well I might add. All that I am left with now is nothing, that is what I am now...nothing. I lost everything that I dreamed for two years ago. A family full of children, a loving husband and growing old. I was quickly taken away from my thoughts with the wonderful smell of blood. This was different, so strong, so mouth watering, so fresh. I began to chase after the smell but when I found it, even I was shocked.

I came across the young man who was being attacked by a viscoius bear. I can't explain why I did what I did but I couldn't let him be hurt. I through the bear off the young man into the forrest. I wanted to help him, fix him. I wanted his pain to be taken away, it hurt to see him this way.

I gently picked him up and speed away with him in my arms. "You'll be okay; I'm taking you to Carlisle. He'll fix you, please hold on." I kept telling him. As we made our way to Carlisle he kept mumbling the words over and over again, "my sister". It was amazing how this broken person who was on death doorstep could keep on thinking of someone other than himself. Carlisle was in Richmond, KY, which was about a hundred miles from where we were standing. I kept trying to keep him awake, trying to keep my mind off of the fresh scent of his blood. The smell of his blood was killing me. It was almost like wanting ice cream after dinner on a hot summer day. I could taste it and at the same time all I wanted to do was protect him.

I finally got to Carsile, if only I could cry. I begged him to help this man, begged him fix him. How could I want something for someone who I have no clue who he is or even his name. However the only option he truly had was to become like us...I knew that. Carsile said he hasn't seen injuries like this in years. Even if he would have been taken to the local doctor, the only thing they could do is make him comfortable until he passed on. Even though I hated what I had became, I wanted him for me. I needed this man for some reason.

"Please, please can you fix him." I cried out again

"He will be like us, he will be given the same option as you. Rosalie are you sure you want this? You do understand he may want to leave." Carlisle asked

"I understand, but Carlisle, look at him, his curls, his dimples from smiling. He looks so sweet and innocence even while looking death in the face. I need him and I don't know why, but I do."

I watched as Carlisle started to bite, I watched his face as the fiery pain ran through his body. I never left his side. I would tell him everything would be fine, he was going to be all right. I kept running my hands through his hair and not long I noticed that I was humming to him. All of a sudden an image from a memory long forgotten, A child small and sweet, It was my best friends little boy, I wonder if this is why I felt I had to protect him. About that time Carlisle interrupted the memory

"Rosalie, were their others that were hurt, we need to help them as well."

"There was a little girl, he kept saying "my sister" while I was trying to get him to you. I could smell her, but I didn't see her, I don't think she saw me."

"That's not the point or the reason Rosalie" Carlsile said with a sadness in his voice "He had a family, we need to see if there is a way to keep the loss for this family as low as possible. You know that the lost of a child can be very hard for a parent."

" I know, I'm sorry." I told him. I never really understood how hard it was for Carlsile to turn someone before now or even the amount of pain he went through. Was I being selfish for wanting this, causing more pain for this unknown man, I only knew that I had to help him. It wasn't long before Edward walked in and Esme followed in behind him.

"I will go" Edward said "I will find the girl and put her where she can be found. Esme would you come with me. Rosalie where did you find him at?"

Before I could finish thinking about where I found him at, Edward was gone and Esme was right behind him. I sat next to this young man through everything, the screams, the shaking and the dead silence. I hummed him a lullaby while I watched the fire ran through his veins and his hearts slowly stop. I could only wonder about the future and what it would hold. Soon we would find out if he would be able to deal with the tragedy and lose of a family. Would he stay and become a member of our family? Would he become a brother or a lover? Only time could answer my questions now, we would just have to wait.

Let me know what you think, I am hoping to get at least 10 reviews. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading.


	8. authors note

Hello All,

I am writing this Authors Note to let you all know what has been going and at the same time pray that I haven't lost any of the readers/fans that I had. Three weeks ago I lost the best thing I had in my life. My grandmother passed away. My grandmother was my rock in many ways, she always found a way to make things right. She was my biggest fan in everything that I did. She was the one person who loved me with no questions asked. I kinda of lost myself for a while and even though things are a little better I still miss my grandmother. She was the heart of the family. Right now I'm sure right now she would kick my ass for not getting on with things

Now for better news after this authors note the next chapter will be posted almost instantly. So I hope you get this first. I have outlined an wrote most of the rest of the story during my stay at the hospital with my grandmother. I want to sincerely thank each one of you who reads my story and leave me a review or even an alert. It truly means a lot to me. I hope you like the next chapter it was not part of the original plan but one of my readers requested something from Edward's Pov. So here it is. I really hope I did it justice and gave you a little more insight of what was going on with our Dearest Edward. I also wanted you guys to know that I do listen to what you have to say. Let me know what you think and once again thank you.

Sincerely

Suzanne


	9. Chap 7: My Angel is Real

Chapter 7: My Angel is Real

Emmett's P.O.V.

I could hear voices come and go, for a minute I thought I was waking up. More like I was hoping I was waking up. The pain I felt was somehow getting worse, if she was getting me help why was I still in pain. The voices I kept hearing were kind, soft and caring from the sound of it. There was one voice I remembered, it was the voice of my angel. After what felt like to be forever I simply just woke up.

The pain I felt before was replaced by something strange. Something hard to describe, something that was clearly unique, I have never felt anything like this before. I couldn't find words to make this new pain make sense. But it wasn't painful, I have never felt better actually but I still felt off. As my vision started to focus I could see things so much clearer now. The clarity was amazing, completely beyond belief. I knew that being attacked by a bear would not make your vision better. As I looked up and began to scan the room I saw her. Was she my angel, was she the one who saved me.

There was a remarkable glow that radiated off her skin; it was like nothing I have ever seen before. She was as fair as snow with hair that looked like fresh sunbeams shining down on the most beautiful flower you have ever seen. Her beauty was something you would find only in a fairy tale, something so unexplainable, so breath taking . Her lips looked like she just kissed a rose straight from mom's garden. She had a look of comfort and sadness. About that time she yelled,

"Carlisle come quick, he's awake. Please don't be afraid, May I ask you your name? "

My angel spoke; Her voice was like music to my ears. Soft and gentle full of harmony. I was so memerized by here voice I couldn't figure out how to speak. A whole group of people came up stairs in what seemed to be only seconds. They all kind of had the same fair skin. I was trying to figure out what to say first. Everything, I mean everything was so strange...so new. As panic started to fill my body I slowly backed into a corner. I wanted to run but wanted to stay with my angel. I needed to leave but had no clue how. As a hundred different things ran through my mind a man with blond hair began to speak.

"My name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor. Can you tell us your name? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Emmett Dale McCarty" my voice was different, almost not mine " I remember, well not much actually. There was a bear that started to attack me, I was looking for my sister. My Sister!"

Horror suddenly slapped me in the face, my sister. She was lost and hurt. Is she okay, was she hurt, did the bear get to her too, did Ryan make back to dad in time, where is the rest of my family and who are you people. These were only some of the questions that I was able to spit out; hundreds more were still there. I grabbed my head as images suddenly started to replay as I slowly began to move away from the strangers that stood in front of me. It's hard to explain the rush of emotions that I was suddenly very aware of and fear was the main one. I was afraid but at the same time I knew I was safe, I had to be, my angel wouldn't hurt me. The man that was standing next to my angel called Carlisle began to speak again. He had a soothing voice, but I still couldn't let the fear go.

"I assure you things are going to be okay, you are safe now."

He went around the room and introduced everyone. He went on to explain a few things like, why I feeling the way I was, the tingling that made my throat burn and how things became what they are now. But most importantly he gave my angel a name. Her name is Rosalie. The tall man standing next to her was given the name Edward. The woman who stood next to the doctor was called Esme. She was his wife. He went to explain how I was found and the condition I was in. With sadness in his eyes he went on to say that this was the only way he could save my life. So I wasn't dead like I thought and before I could get words out of my head, Edward stepped forward and began to speak.

"Your not dead but you are not alive either. We are vampires and no were are not angels and your sister will be fine. When Rosalie brought you here Esme and I went to look for your sister. When we found her, she was hiding behind a huge rock and some trees extremely frightened. Esme looked her over while trying to keep her calm and I wrapped up her leg. She's broken her leg in what looks like a fall. In time she will heal just fine."

I just stood there, closer to the corner now. How was I supposed to handle the news. Was I supposed to be happy, thankful, or sad? The woman who the doc referred to as Esme started to come over to me. The looks in her eyes were that any mother would have in them.

"I think you should know this, she keep saying over and over again that she was sorry, so very sorry. That an Angel came and got her brother and took him away."

Esme turned and walked quickly to Carlisle, I couldn't understand why there was so much pain and sadness in her voice. Carlisle excused himself and walked Esme out of the room.

"I will return in a few minutes son, Rose help Edward take care of him" with that, he was gone, more confusion was not what I needed right now. I wanted answers.

"I need answers, I want answers. What did you do to my sister, why is Esme upset. There are so many things that I don't understand right now."

"We will try to answer all your questions and try to make this as easy as possible. I'll start with your sister, your sister asked if we were going to take her too." Edward said "We told her no that we were here to help her family find her and that her brothers would find her soon not to worry. I also told her that you would be okay that your angel was taken really good care of you right now. However you would not be coming home. She said she knew that when she saw his angel take him away. As she drifted off to sleep again, no doubt form the pain, she kept saying 'I'm so sorry I couldn't help him. I hope he knows I love him'."

My only thought at that moment was how I wanted to protect her but I failed. I couldn't find the words; I was totally and completely weak. What kind of brother was I? "Edward, please tell me everything is going to be fine. Where did you put her?"

"Esme pulled some leafs together and I laid her down on top of them, your brothers were told to go by the lake again just in case what your other brother found turned out to nothing. Everything is going to be okay in time. I wont lie either, it will be strange, hard and difficult in the beginning but" he turned and looked at Carlisle and said you like to finish this now.

"Emmett. Edward is right. I know things will be very strange at first and difficult some of the time but we are a family. Edward is my son, he was the first I turned. In 1918 he came down with the spanish influiza and was dying. Esme, my beautiful wife, her story is hers to tell but I found her and she was the second I person I changed. Rosalie was found almost dead, her story is also one that she will have to tell you in time. Anyway she was the 3rd person I changed, she is my daughter. We have all been frozen in time and will live an immortal life stuck at the age we were when we died. We have decide to live as a family, you are more than welcome to stay with us and become a part of our family. In no way can we replace your human family and I would never ask you to forget your other family but it is safer if you stayed away for a while until we get your thirst under control. We should go ahead and eat now. We have a lifetime to talk and answer any of your questions, explain things that are a little confusing right now. Rosalie will go with you and we will be close by, Rose if you smell any humans get him out of there."

We left the cabin, when we were outside everything was new, it was like I have never seen most of it and it's incredible. Everything was so vibrant and detailed. Even though I felt weak with guilt, I was so much stronger than before and faster too. The drinking of blood is what a vampire dose but it is a strange idea. Rosalie said that each animal has a different taste, the larger the animal the better the taste. I nailed a deer, tackled it would be a better term. The taste was strange but very satisfying. Then something caught my attention. When I look ahead it was two grizzly bears. Rage and hatred fill my body. As I ran after them all I could think about was the pain this animal cause me, the images of my sister hiding behind a tree broken and scared. My brothers, I would never get to see them graduate, get married or have children. My parents, the pain and lose my family would now have to go through. My mother will be a wreck, my father would be lost for words. My temper was so out of control, I kill both of those bears. There was not a drop of blood left in them. I ripped one of them to shreds, while throwing the other one around like a rag doll. By the time I finished with them they looked like a fur covered bag of bones. When I could go no further, when all the anger and hatred left my body I just dropped to my knees, what was I going to do without a family. Without my family. The idea was something I never dreamed of. No more camping trips in the summer or big family dinners where mom made my favorite cherry cobbler. No more visits to Nana's house where me and my sister would fight over the peach cobbler only to have our brothers get to it first. I wouldn't get to go to school or see my brothers graduate. I just wouldn't be there, what was I going to do without my family. They are the only thing that I ever known.

Rosalie walked over and gentle placed her arm on my shoulder and told me that "we will get through this and we will do it together". We went back to the cabin. Everyone was there waiting on us to return. Rosalie told them of my outburst and Carlisle said it was completely understandable. He then started to explain everything again, the do's and the don'ts, the offer to stay and become a member of the Cullen family. Rosalie seemed to like the idea of me staying around. "If it was good enough for my him and my angel, then it was good enough for me."** So with that I decided right there, if this is what life had in store for me then go with it. So on that day I became Emmett Dale Cullen, a vampire...Imagine that.

**This is one the lines that Stephanie uses to say why Emmett stayed with the Cullen's. It is not word for word but it is close. No copyright infringement intended.

Stay tune more to come and it only gets better.


	10. Chap 8: The Saddest Thing

Thanks for reading. Just in case you were wondering I used the same Authors note for both of my stories. That is why there are remarks about Edward and the story in his POV. This is a story about Emmett most of the story will be about him and what his family went through. Once again A huge thanks to all those who read and a special thanks to the lovely lady who took the time to review. As always I don't own twilight I just gave one of the characters a history.

Chapter 8: The Saddest Thing

Emmett's POV

Below is a section from my sister's journal. I never imagined the view she had. It is one of the saddest events she wrote about. As much as I cherish the life I have now, if I could take it back I would to save my family the pain they suffered.

_ "My grandparents are here now, more of the family will be here soon. Mom hasn't come out of her room in days. I will not leave my bed, I can't seem to find the strength. Everything is my fault, my brothers hate me I can see it in their eyes. If only I was more careful, but they were so beautiful. My brother dies while I am trying to get close to a family of deer. How stupid am I. I can remember everything, however I wish I could forget. There were two little fawns. They had beautiful white spots everywhere. I didn't realize that the slope was so steep. As I headed down the slope I slipped on something and fell. As I was falling I could feel the sharpness of the rock stabbing me while random branched scratched me. At the bottom of the slope was a huge rock, when I hit it I heard a crack. As the pain shot through my body I knew that climbing back up was out of the question, walking as well. I was hurt, wasn't for sure how bad but I thought my leg was broke. Dad was going to kill me for not listening but I knew that my brothers would come after me. With it getting cooler, I knew the sun was setting and I was spending the night right where I was laying. I was sure I wasn't that far off the trail, I couldn't have been. I grabbed my shoe and tried to throw it as hard as I could so it would land on the trail. I was in and out of sleep the whole night and way past the afternoon. I was cold and hungry and my leg was killing. I heard voice but they slowly faded away. _

_ My nightmare started shortly after that, I saw my brother come through the trees. Millions of emotions ran through our faces as our eyes meet, I was going to be safe soon. I was going to be with my family. I heard something ruffling through the trees and then it came charging out. About the same time I saw the bear my brother turned to run. It was the biggest grizzly I think I ever saw, it looked like something that would be in a horror story. As I tried to crawl closer to the tree to hide, I couldn't move, I was frozen with fear. My brother couldn't move fast enough, as the paw came down it clawed him across his back right across his shoulder, down to his waist. His claws went right through his flannel shirt. Then the bear did it again and again and again. As the bear came up to attack again his claw ran across the back of his head as if he was slapping him. With that my brother fell to the ground while screams of terror escaped my mouth. He was trying to get away but with no success, I wasn't much help either. It seemed like I couldn't convince myself to move, what was wrong with me? It was horrible, my brother was dying because of me and all I could do is cry and watch. I was a coward. The last thing I remember is seeing this glow come out of the trees and threw the bear threw the woods. It could only be an Angel, she bent over my brother and they were gone…my brother was gone. _

_ Well much to my surprise I had been moved, I was by the lake now, was everything a horrible nightmare. Tyler and Ryan was there, they carefully took me back to camp. If everything was a dream then why was my leg still hurting and how did it get wrapped up? Mom, dad and Jay were there waiting, you could see pain all over their faces; it was the same pain in my nightmare. Emmett was nowhere to be found, I was confused even more now, everything felt out of place, the realization was setting in. My brother was dead. I didn't need them to tell me what I already knew. Dad came over and picked me up, he just hugged me, he said he loved me and there was bad news. I have never seen my dad cry before and the next thing I remember was being in Dr. Brown's office. He was wrapping up my leg while my dad was talking to the sheriff and my brothers were with my mom. Jay tried to comfort me but everything was lost. I remember just laying there crying. Ryan carried me and held me on the ride home and I remember waking up later that night. _

_ I have had to tell my side of the story many times and listen to my dad and brothers tell me and other family members what they found. I can recite it almost perfectly now with every detail to the images that run through my mind. Dad said that Ryan took him where he left Emmett and found my shoe. They found the area where I was originally at and the place where Emmett was attacked. He went on to say that there was so much blood, more than any one person could afford to loose. There were pieces of his flannel shirt everywhere and his son was nowhere to be found. Each time I had to look at my family tears while my own flooded my face when I think about how selfish I was. I killed my brother. I made my brother miserable during the last days of his life. All he wanted to do was go to school and make the family proud. He was only doing what my other brothers did. I didn't want to lose my best friend, I only hope he knew that I really loved him. The amount of blame that I carry for what I did and for what happened may never go away. I made my family sad._

_ The day finally came, the one that would make everything final. The funeral. The towns blacksmith made a beautiful hand crafted wooden coffin, I had no right to ask but I did anyway. I asked Ryan to put the Fishing Spot on the top of his coffin and he did. The service was really nice. As we were beginning to leave I walked in on Jaysen and Tyler conversation, Ryan was walking in front of me and my parents were not far behind us. I heard the nastiest things come out of Jaysen mouth, down right hateful. I remember yelling at him, telling him that Emmett was my brother too and didn't he know that I already blamed myself. So he didn't have to! _

_ I don't remember much after that except being carried up to my room, I was glad I was being put in my room. I didn't want to deal with anyone anymore. I couldn't handle everyone's questions, their comments, the pain. Can you imagine that worst thing you could ever see or ever saw? Take that image and make it the scariest thing ever. Now, take that image and replay it everyday, for every question and every person, with every look. Now stop and really think about it for a minute. Think about the tone of the question and how it was asked. Was it asked in concern or quilt? Would you give them the short answer or give them the fully drawn out picture that is a constant replay the the horrible events. Would you want to live with that memory every day you. Every time you sat down at a family dinner or holiday gathering. How about birthday or a special place? You would be reminded of what you did, or why there is an empty chair at the dinner table. I had 4 brothers, now I have 3. I killed my brother, my best friend. The worst part about it was that I did it on mine and Jaysen birthday. I never got to say I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Good-bye or that I love you. My memories of the good times and a happy family are now hard to relive and remember. At that moment it was if my world had ended. Slowly I became just as dead as my brother._

After I read this, I couldn't believe the images she lived with or how my family must have suffered. If I still had a heart, I'm sure it would have been broken by now. This explains a lot when I saw her almost 8 months later.

Let me know what you think...Please review.


End file.
